iLove April Fools Day
by White Firebird
Summary: His window for escape was closing rapidly, but he knew that even if he did try to make a run for it, she’d catch him. She always did. Sam Puckett always got her way in the end.


**Hey everyone, what's up! Here's a little one-shot that's obviously inspired by April Fools Day. It's a little late, I know, but better late than never! Hope you all enjoy, and I hope you all had a great Easter as well. Here we go! **

The minute he woke up and came to school, he knew that coming was a very, very bad idea. It was always a bad idea to come to school on April Fools Day.

"Oh come on Freddumb, don't be such a prancy now."

His window for escape was closing rapidly, but he knew that even if he did try to make a run for it, she'd catch him. She always did.

Sam Puckett always got her way in the end.

"But Sam, honestly, do you think anyone in the entire school would buy that as fact? They'd see that it was a prank right off the bat!"

The blonde shakes her head vehemently in disagreement; what else was new? She began to get that look on her face, one that usually spelled trouble for Freddie Benson, if he was around to see it. She rubs her hands together and then put her arm around his shoulder, pulling him in close, acting like they were actually friends. The little voice in his head was screaming at him to just run, run as fast as he could and not look back. Maybe today would be the day that Freddie would outrun Sam and get himself out of whatever crazy joke she was going to pull on someone.

Maybe he'd have found out if he had actually tried to run.

"No, you're not seeing the big picture here, Benson. Look, everyone thinks we hate each other, right?"

"Right. Except we really do hate each other."

She flicks him on the nose and shakes her head, rolling her eyes as well. He rubs his nose and mutters something under his breath about her being a demon, among other things, while she continues with her master plan.

"Get with the program, dork. That's the point. They think we hate each other because we really do. Which is why this prank will be the greatest one that's ever hit Ridgeway! It'll be even better than when I left those dead fish in Howard's desk!"

"That wasn't so much a prank as it was you getting even with Mr. Howard for giving you detention, Sam."

"A detention I didn't deserve!"

"You threw a water balloon filled with _sewage water_ at his car!"

"Not my fault he exists."

He rolls his eyes; he knows that he's getting nowhere by bickering back and forth with her. But that doesn't change the fact that he wants no part of this prank that she was setting up. He wishes he was anywhere but here, but that won't happen.

"Seriously Sam, can't you find someone else to do this with you? I'm sure Gibby would volunteer his services!"

"Gibson? Hell no. Do you really think me and him could co-exist as a fake couple for the day just to freak people out and then tell that that they just got fooled by the master of April Fools Day jokes?"

"Then what makes you think I'd be much better than Gibby!?!"

"Because you're our geek, if this was anyone else you'd think it was funny, and we kissed, therefore, I nominate you. End of story."

His eyes grow wide as she openly states that they kissed; as far as he knew, only four people knew about that. Him, her, Carly and Spencer. Nobody else knew a darn thing about it, and frankly, he wanted to keep it that way. It was a secret that shouldn't have been mentioned outside their circle.

"You said we'd never speak of that again."

"You also said you'd never go on a date with 'me', but you did."

"You said it was your sister!"

"You also said she doesn't exist and that it's me."

"I still do!"

Now it's her turn to roll her eyes, before she flicks him on the nose again, this time harder than before. She drags him over to where his locker is, away from everyone so they can speak in private.

"Alright Benson, here's the deal. You agree to do this with me, and I'll pay for my own smoothies for the rest of the month. Deal?"

He thought it over in his head for the briefest of moments. Not having to pay for her excessive smoothie drinking habits every day for the rest of the month was indeed appealing. Not once did the thought that this was just a prank on her part cross his mind.

"You got yourself a deal then, Sam!"

"Good. Just one thing, Benson…April Fools!"

She laughed hysterically. He knew it.

"So after first period, meet me at my locker, and we'll go from there. Everyone will be so freaked, I can't wait to tell them all that it's a joke at the end of the day!"

"Does Carly know about this?"

"Maybe, maybe not. What's it matter to you? Afraid you'll be so convincing that she'll never love you? Not that she ever will anyways…"

"Shut up, Sam."

"So, meet me here after first period?"

He looked deep into her eyes, then turned and looked at the hall behind him. All he had to do was take a stand for himself and run. Then he looked at her again and knew that he was stuck doing this, whether he liked it or not. So he sighed heavily and nodded his head. Puckett: 1. Benson: 0. Story of his life.

"Yeah…see you then."

She smiled and slapped him hard on the back. Grabbing her things and going, she turned around to say one last thing before disappearing down the hall.

"You won't regret this, Freddums!"

He saw her enter a room, her blonde curls swinging madly behind her as she marched in and then disappeared. He sighed in a defeated way, before grabbing his books and slowly making his way to his class.

"I already am."

* * *

First period came and went faster than he expected. He still had the option of running, though he most definitely ran the risk of her breaking into his apartment and torturing him physically and emotionally later on. So he decided against that and trudged his way down the hall towards her locker, where, conveniently, Carly wasn't there. There went the voice of reason, he said to himself as he got closer to the blonde headed bane of his existence.

"So, you ready for this, Benson?"

"Please try to make it as painless as possible, alright Puckett?"

"No promises, Fredhead. Now come on, lets give these losers a show they'll never forget!"

"God, **please** help me get through this…"

She started out subtle enough. She took his hand in her own, but not like he expected. She did it softly and gently, not rough and hard like he thought. She moved forward, but his feet remained stuck to the spot he was in; she changed that quickly, giving him a quick pinch on his wrist to make him move. They walked past a few kids, and she innocently enough whispered a bunch of gibberish into his ear. But to the kids who were seeing this, it looked like she was flirting with him. Their eyes grew wide and they stepped back, as if they were seeing something that went against the natural order of things. Sam then placed her head on Freddie's shoulder as they continued to walk down the hall. Oddly enough, Freddie didn't leap out of his skin when she did this; he just went with it.

"That was the first test…now let's try and get some more people."

"Uh, Sam?"

"Yes, Fredwad?"

"Um…feeling, um…comfortable?"

"This repulses me as much as it repulses you, but it's my prank so I'll live with it. Now shut up and keep going!"

They came up to the next round of kids, a few familiar faces amongst them, one being their friend Wendy, the resident gossip queen. The red haired girl gave the two of them a look of utter confusion.

"Hey Sam…hey Freddie. What's uh, what's up?"

"Oh hey Wendy, nothing much, just enjoying this awesome day with my boyfriend. Right, Freddie?"

He looked at the blonde on his arm and gave her an alarmed look, one that said something along the lines of 'What the hell are you doing!?'. He began to stutter out an answer, but he knew he'd of sounded like an idiot.

"Oh um…heh…yeah…it's uh…a beautiful day, Sam. You're such a wonderful…uhhh….girlfriend."

Wendy's eyes grew wider than they had a few moments ago. She looked at Sam and Freddie like they both had three heads on their necks, and shook her own to try and get the nasty imagery out of her head.

"Well…that's cool then, I guess. I gotta go, bye!"

The red head then quickly scurried off down the hall, constantly looking back and giving bewildered looks to Sam and Freddie before disappearing down the hall. Sam looked to Freddie, giving him an evil-looking grin, one he had seen too many times before in the past.

"And you said this wouldn't work."

"Wendy's one person, Sam. There's still everyone in our entire grade, and practically everyone in the school watches iCarly! We're not gonna be able to pull this off, no matter how convincing we can make it look."

"You worry too much, Freddison. Just go with the flow, and everything will fall into place."

"Easy for you to say…"

The two of them continued this for the rest of the day, just about getting a reaction out of anyone and everyone who was their friend or watched iCarly enough to know that these two were supposed to hate each other with a burning passion. But soon enough, their final hurdle, so to speak, arrived; their best friend, Carly. If they could convince her that Sam's prank was for real, then she'd have succeeded in pulling the wool over everyone's eyes.

"Alright, Benson. We've gotten everyone in school with our little act. Even Gibson fell for it, and I thought he'd see right through it."

"Sam, you threatened to kick his teeth down his throat for even mocking the 'idea' of you and me being a couple."

"Boy shouldn't mock Mama, everyone knows that."

Freddie rolled his eyes as Sam quickly devoured a bag of beef jerky that she had taken from her purse. He watched her tear into it with the savagery of a wild animal, but he refrained from making any comments that might have resulted in him losing a limb. He sighed as she finished eating, carelessly throwing the empty bag over her shoulder and onto the ground, miles away from the garbage can.

"Can we just get this over with so Carly can see that it's obviously a prank and we can stop trying to fool everyone?"

"No way, dork. I've gotten Carly every year, and this year's the year that she vowed to not fall for my pranks. We're going full force, Benson."

"Full…force?"

"Come with me and I'll show you."

And so the blonde grabbed her unwilling sidekick, dragging him behind her as they walked down the hall, towards Sam's locker, right next to Carly's. The two of them were greeted with a wave and a smile, one that Sam returned happily, while Freddie tried to give the whole prank away with his facial expressions, hoping Carly would see him, but a swift elbow to the gut from Sam stopped that.

"Hey guys, what's going on? You need a lift back to my place after school's over?"

"Nah, don't worry about that. Me and Freddie will find our own way home, but thanks anyways, Carls."

"Oh, you guys need to discuss things about our next show? That's cool."

"You could say that, kid…I like to think we'll be doing a lot more than discussing the next iCarly, though."

Sam shot Freddie a devilish wink, while Freddie gave Carly a look that read 'Save me'. Arching her eyebrow in intrigue, Carly couldn't help the next question that escaped her lips.

"Is this some kind of prank, Sam? And are you alright, Freddie? You look like you're gonna puke or something."

"Is what a prank, Carls? Me and Freddie are just gonna be walking back to your place by ourselves and talking about a few things, that's all."

"Right…so what's the deal here, Sam? Are you forcing Freddie into something and trying to prank me? Because I told you that you weren't getting me this year, Sammy. Not after last year…"

While Carly looked off for a moment, presumably to think about what Sam did to her last year on April Fools Day, Sam turned around and gave Freddie an urgent look, one of distress that he picked up on fast.

"What is it now, Sam?"

"We're going to have to really make this work, so go with me."

Before he could say anything else though, Sam had already opened her mouth and gotten back Carly's attention.

"So Carls…what would you say if I told you that Freddie and I were kinda seeing each other?"

"I'd say nice try and go fool someone else, Sam."

"What would you say if I told you I was serious and Freddie was serious."

"I'd say the same thing, Sam. You really think I'd fall for that? I love ya and all, but come on Sam…I'm not dumb."

"Well then, I guess we'll just get going, see ya later Carly!"

Freddie tried to escape but felt Sam tug him back into place by his wrist, where she maintained an iron grip. Shaking her head, she realized that it had come down to this one thing, the one thing she didn't want to do again, but had to now to make her prank work.

"I told you we were serious, Carls…"

Out of nowhere, Freddie felt a hard pull and then a second later found his lips on Sam's once again. Carly's eyes grew astronomically big, her jaw dropped and her arms hanging at her side as her bag fell to the floor. Despite everything, Freddie enjoyed this kiss; more so than their first kiss together. And truth be told, Sam enjoyed it as well, though she'd never admit it to anyone but herself. After a few seconds, they released their lip lock, Freddie looking dazed with a goofy smile on his lips, while Sam licked her own and grinned in the direction of her best friend.

"What do you think of us now, huh Carls?"

"Uh…I'll see you guys…uh, later. Bye!"

The brunette waved goodbye but then hurried off, in complete shock of what she had just seen. Sam turned around to face Freddie, who was still wearing that goofy smile of his, while she, surprisingly, hugged him tightly.

"We got her, Benson! We got her! Did you see the look on her face? She totally bought that!"

But Freddie's mind was elsewhere…

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Did I enjoy what, Fredhead."

"The kiss. Our second one. Ever. Did. You. Enjoy. It."

Sam smiled; she hadn't expected this, but was feeling pleasantly surprised with how Freddie was reacting.

"That's for me to know and you to find out…but if you wanna find out for yourself, there might be more where that came from, Freddie…"

"Re-really?!"

Sam smiled again, then flicked Freddie on the nose and began to run down the hall, laughing like mad as she looked back at her friend. Yes, that's right; **friend.**

"Nope! April Fools, Benson!"

Freddie rubbed his nose, chuckling as he watched Sam run away from him, for a change. He took this as her saying, _'Come chase after me, dork. Maybe I'll let you catch me.'_ And so that's what he did.

"I'm gonna get you for that, Puckett!"

He chased after his **friend.** Maybe April Fools Day won't be so bad anymore…

**Hope you all enjoyed! Ch. 4 of Hello, Seattle'll be out soon, so stay tuned...lates!**


End file.
